


Choke

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scarf Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка с кинк-феста про эротическое удушение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> беты нет(

– Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Тон Дерека не предвещал ничего хорошего. Так мягко и вкрадчиво альфа обычно обещал разорвать кому–нибудь горло когтями. Или выебать с особой жестокостью. От этих и других угроз у Стайлза практически помимо его воли включалось горячечное возбуждение. Подкашивались будто сделанные из желатина колени и ноги предательски расползались. Стилински тут же начинал выпутываться из одежды и истекать слюной, предвкушая жаркую близость. Все, что угодно, лишь бы нравилось его альфе.

Знал бы шериф, чем в свободное от школы время занимается его сын. Шериф думал, что Стайлз ходит к Скотту заниматься уроками. Поэтому не мешал каждый день мотаться в лес, к сгоревшему дому Хейлов, чтобы покорно раздвигать ноги перед Дереком. Добровольно.

Вообще–то, никто не накидывал ни на кого цепи обязательств. Стайлз не мог сказать, что Дерек целиком и полностью ему принадлежит. А вот Дерек заявлял права каждый раз, когда они ругались. Или Стайлз выходил из–под его контроля.  
Стайлз как–то безоговорочно принял свое место в иерархии Хейловой стаи. Человек, пусть и любовник альфа–волка, был кем–то вроде омеги. Но в стае Хейлов человек был неприкосновенен. Ведь собственность альфы никто не может тронуть даже пальцем. Дерек оказался таким собственником, что Стайлз каждый раз забывал все слова, которые хотел сказать. Например, «волчара, отвали. Я не в настроении» или «спасай свою мохнатую задницу сам». А затем сам растягивал себя под одобрительные взгляды Дерека, и сам же надевался на его член.

Хейл брал его целиком, рыча, вылизывал каждый миллиметр кожи, вгоняя член до основания в распаленное тело. Стайлз в такие моменты ощущал себя бесформенной массой костей и кожи, вплавлялся в Дерека, цепляясь за его плечи, чтоб его такое легкое сейчас тело не вынесло водоворотом ощущений за борт.

Однако некоторые угрозы не действовали на Стайлза. Точнее, действовали с точностью да наоборот. Когда по логике вещей грозила серьезная опасность, Стайлза будто что–то манило туда, откуда его потом приходилось выцарапывать всей стаей. 

Стая альф, пришедшая в Бейкон Хилс, была как раз одним из таких исключений. Они не нападали без предупреждения, но и официально не объявляли свое присутствие и цель визита. Граффити на дверях дома было единственным проявлением их присутствия.

Дерек заблаговременно предупредил Стайлза о возможной опасности и запретил хоть как–то пересекаться с новоприбывшими. В школе проблематично было это сделать, тем более, что близнецов–альф распределили в класс к Стайлзу и Скотту. Не без вмешательства их главного альфы, разумеется.

 

– Мне повторить вопрос?

Стайлз прикусил язык, мысленно подбираясь и готовясь к словесному контрнападению. В конце концов, он же пытался защитить интересы стаи, когда в одиночку решил поговорить со стаей альф и разведать цель их прибытия. Такая вот миротворческая акция имени Стилински. Не сиделось ему на месте ровно. Особенно, когда сам Дерек попросил его не соваться.

– О господи, Дерек, что я такого уже натворил? – Стайлз набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и привычно затараторил. – Ну да, мы пересеклись с этими блохастыми у кинотеатра и все. Они оказались вполне милыми ребятками. Сказали, что только присмотрятся к новому альфе из Бейкон Хилс и тут же свалят. Правда, чудесно?

Дерек медленно отложил планшет и поднялся с дивана, полыхая алыми радужками. Стайлз так и остался стоять, где стоял, но на всякий случай попятился назад и тут же врезался задницей в низкий комод.

– Ауч! До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что у тебя появилось много мебели!

– Стайлз… – Дерек подходил к нему смотря в глаза, гипнотизируя, будто глупое животное, попавшее в ловушку. Сейчас он набросится на подростка и отожрет самый лакомый кусочек.

Телефон в кармане заиграл знакомой мелодией из Супер–Марио. Стилински сунул руку в карман, но тут Дерек рванулся вперед, и Стайлз даже не успел сообразить, как оказался с разодранной штаниной и прижатый за шею к стене когтистой лапой.

Хейл нетерпеливо скреб по сенсорному экрану, принимая вызов. Наконец–то сняв трубку, он выдохнул в нее низкое «Да?»  
Стайлз так и замер, не смея двинуться. Рука сдавливала его шею сильнее, чем стоило бы. Ведь он хрупкий, с ним надо аккуратнее. А Хейлу, кажется, было плевать. Стайлз, заволновавшись, тут же вцепился обеими руками в запястье и попытался оттолкнуть руку. Или хотя бы ослабить хватку на шее. 

Дерек спокойно беседовал по его телефону с одним из близнецов. Эйдан будто случайно записал его номер, в самом конце встречи с альфами. Ну, так, убедиться, что по дороге домой с ним ничего не случится.

Если в понятие «ничего не случится» входила вечерняя смерть от удушения, то был полный порядок. Стайлз захлебывался и безуспешно пытался вдохнуть хоть немного кислорода. Но тщетные попытки вырваться и уползти привели только к тому, что Дерек мазнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, не прерывая разговора, и сильнее сжал пальцы. Стайлз слабо пнул его в колено ногой, не прекращая попыток удрать.

Стилински уже готов был зареветь от бессилия. Соль от отчаяния обжигала щеки. Ну какого хрена он связался со всей этой мохнатой компашкой? Вот сейчас Дерек договорит и отпустит его. Дерек не убьет его. Он свой для Дерека. Правда же, свой, да?

Сейчас?

А когда настанет это сейчас?

Мысли Стайлза перепрыгивая одна через одну завертелись в вихре из разноцветных огоньков. Уже закрывая глаза и почти теряя сознание, он вдруг подумал, ну надо же, а у него, кажется стоит. Стайлз в свое время читал, что у повешенных от асфиксии расслаблялись мышцы и, вобщем, мысль о том, что он сейчас перед Дереком…

Дерек поймал его за полсекунды до заплыва в далекие туманности. Сердечный стук постепенно затихал и грозился оборваться, но черт, если бы к запаху страха не примешивалась мускусная нотка возбуждения, Хейл бы не был так взволнован как сейчас.

– Стайлз, ты слышишь меня? – он похлопал по бледным щекам подростка, наблюдая, как приливает к ним кровь. – Дыши глубже!

Стайлз осоловело уставился на него огромными будто блюдца глазами и на удивление резко оттолкнул. Альфа отстранился, но не ушел. Стайлз, жадно вдыхал кислород ртом, захлебываясь, будто воду пил. Неслушающимися пальцами он дернул на джинсах молнию вниз и обхватил пальцами стоящий член. 

Дерека будто огнем опалило от этого зрелища. У Стайлза стояло. Смазка вымазывала пальцы, а Стайлз, закусив губу, резко двигал рукой. После двух–трех движений он кончил, обмякая и сползая на пол с комода будто тряпичная кукла.  
Дерек тут же подхватил его на руки и отнес на диван. Пульс был в норме. Но Дерек даже за стаканом воды сбегал на всякий случай. А по возвращении застал хитро улыбающегося Стайлза, снимавшего остатки того, что когда–то называлось джинсами.

– Волчара, ты не поверишь… – выдохнул он, скидывая футболку на пол.

У Дерека дернулась верхняя губа, обнажая полезшие клыки.

– Ты такой милый, когда боишься за меня, что я подумал, что стоит влипать в неприятности почаще.

Дерек выронил воду и прыжком оказался у дивана, уже прижимая Стайлза собой к кожаной обивке. Тот жадно вскидывал бедра, скулил и терся о Дерека такой чувствительной после оргазма кожей. Запах возбуждения снова туманил его разум и забивал ноздри, вынуждая взять свою добычу, раз она сама этого просит.

Стилински выпутался и, оттолкнув Дерека, приподнялся, становясь на диване на колени, опершись руками о спинку. Хейл остановился и почти почувствовал, как от одного вида Стилински так приглашающе отставившего задницу, собственный член грозится прорвать ширинку. Чистые животные инстинкты, черт подери.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Дерек был из понятливых. Только сейчас они обнаружили маленький секрет Стилински, едва не прикончив его самого. А теперь он хочет еще. Еще, и желательно, чтоб Дерек снова удержал его на грани отлета из его личного маленького Канзаса.

Дерек расстегнул джинсы, стаскивая их наполовину, шумно сплюнул в ладонь, смазывая себя. Раз Стилински хочет погорячее – он это получит.

Стайлз только беззвучно выгибается, колотя кулаками по коже дивана и застывая на месте. Член у Дерека просто огромный, без подготовки может запросто порвать его. Хейл молча вытаскивает член, рыча под нос, что обслуживать узкую дырку у него нет желания. Но послушно наклоняется, чтоб сплюнуть накопившуюся слюну прямо внутрь.

Стайлз сейчас огромный кусок безвольного мяса. Стыд опаляет щеки огнем, но падать ниже ему уже некуда. Точнее, так он думал, когда первый раз отдался Хейлу на растерзание. Но тут со дна постучало новое, темное, искрящееся опасными огоньками желание.

Дерек снова натянул его, вгоняя член полностью. Тот ходил внутри с чавкающим звуком, от которого у Стайлза только пальцы на ногах подгибались да колени расползались в стороны. Краем сознания, он понял, что уже давно кричит не своим голосом от всей гаммы ощущений. Он оглянулся на оборотня сзади, неестественно выворачивая шею.

Дерек понял все без слов. Одной рукой он придерживал Стилински за бедра, задавая бешеный темп, второй рукой он обхватил горло парня спереди, надавливая собой и заставляя стоять на коленях ровнее.

– Все еще мало? – Дерек шепчет в самое ухо и Стайлз, растянутый, дрожащий в мокром поту, пытается кивнуть. Дерек нарочно входит глубоко, проезжаясь по простате, и снова с силой сжимает пальцы.

Стайлз наощупь пытается себе подрочить, но руки плетьми висят вдоль его тела. Сейчас он прижат спиной к Дереку и чувствует, что вот–вот сдохнет если не от мертвой хватки на шее, то от возбуждения. Хейл прижимает его к дивану, чтоб удобнее было его держать. От контрастных ощущений с прохладной кожей, Стайлз беззвучно орет и выплескивается полностью, пачкая черную кожаную обивку белыми разводами.

Дерек осторожно опускает его на диван грудью, позволяя дышать, берется обеими руками за узкие бедра и быстро–быстро дотрахивает его. Затем и сам кончает внутрь, не выдерживая горячей пульсации внутри. Запах крови пьянит его, но Стилински пьянит его еще сильнее.

 

Стайлз приходит в себя в ванной. Дерек сидит рядом на полу и придерживает его за руку.

Впервые за все время Стайлз не знает, как это объяснить. Он читал про такое, так, случайно наткнувшись в интернете на статью о подозрительной смерти молодого парня. Он отворачивается и выдергивает руку из ладони Хейла.

– Я не уверен, что могу достаточно хорошо контролировать себя.

Стайлз чувствует, как от слов Дерека внутри живота раскручивается тугая спираль возбуждения. Снова.

– Но я готов работать над этим.

***

– Угадай, кто сегодня стал владельцем контрольного пакета Эммет Моторс?

Стайлз валяется на диване листая новый комикс про Дедпула и ловит себя на мысли, что хочет потравить организм каким–нибудь фастфудом. И подумывает заказать на ужин китайской еды. Дерек по привычке не позволяет ему этого. Стайлз смеется, что он заразился этим от самого Стилински. Ведь тот когда-то так же заботился о здоровье отца.

Хейл заходит в комнату в темно–синем костюме. Отставляет кейс с бумагами в сторону и медленно ослабляет узел галстука, резко сдергивая с себя темную шелковую удавку. Затем, не сводя со Стайлза глаз, наматывает концы галстука на руки и дергает, проверяя его прочность.

Стайлз жадно смотрит на него, ловя каждое движение потемневшими от возбуждения глазами. И приоткрывает рот, сверкая острыми клыками.

– Дерек Хейл, мой герой, да?


End file.
